


Now that I'm finally here

by Lila17



Category: SANDERSON Brandon - Works, Skyward - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Party, between skyward and starsight. like right after skyward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila17/pseuds/Lila17
Summary: It was a celebration, for our entire civilization not being destroyed.
Kudos: 28





	Now that I'm finally here

It was a celebration, for our entire civilization not being destroyed. I’d never been to many parties before, much less ones where I was treated like the star of the whole event, so I didn’t really know what to expect.

Still, I kinda liked it. I hadn’t done what I’d done for the praise, but a lot of my hurried snap decisions had been ones that’d ended up saving all of Defiant. I considered boasting about what I’d done the way I’d always imagined I’d do after a great conquest, but after the events of the last day I felt too tired to do more than walk around and accept people’s appreciation.

Back in Igneous, I used to tell perimeter guards that one day they’d be honored to have gotten the chance to talk to me. I wondered if I should go back and rub it in. Nah, maybe later. 

Jorgen was standing over some distance away, talking with a group of adults whose names I didn’t even know. He’d been talking for a while- I should probably go rescue him.

I walked over and the people turned to look at me with varying expressions, some smiling, all assessing me. Probably some politicians, then. So many of them had come up to me over the past couple days looking to meet “the hero of the Battle of Alta Second” that it almost made my head spin.

Almost.

I nodded at the group as politely as I could, something that Jorgen, FM, and even Kimmalyn had told me to do in a frantic crash course on manners. “Hey, Jorgen. Cobb said he’s looking for you,” I said.

Jorgen finally broke off from whatever conversation he’d been having (too polite to do anything more than glance at me for a second when I’d approached) and frowned. “Cobb? Did he say why?”

“Not really,” I said. “He just told me to bring you over if I saw you.”

“Alright,” he said, turning back for a moment to excuse himself from whoever he’d been talking to. I stood there for a moment, forcing myself not to fidget.

In a moment, a woman with both hands clasped around her drink swooped in front of me. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Nightshade.” Her mouth did a wonderful job of acting like it hadn’t been uttering that name with contempt for the last ten years. “I’m just curious- that ship you flew in the battle, has the DDF set any fixed date for when the technology inside will be released-?”

“Um, I don’t really make the decisions on that,” I said, past my “like hell you’re getting M-Bot” first instinct. Kimmalyn would be proud. I turned and saw Jorgen ready to go, and quickly stepped back. “Well, duty calls. Nice to meet you.” I tacked on another polite nod at the end before turning away.

The moment we were out of earshot, I groaned. “That was annoying. How do you talk to people like that all the time?”

Jorgen raised his eyebrows. He’d been wearing that kind of hyper-poised expression he usually had when talking to adults or officials, but he’d already relaxed a little in the time he’d started talking to me. I mentally patted myself on the back. Good call, me. 

“It’s not that hard, Spin,” Jorgen said patiently. “Right now they’re all trying to make connections with you because it happened so recently, but it’ll wear off.”

“Yeah sure, sure,” I said. I didn’t see Cobb around- I wonder if I could tell Jorgen that he was in another building, and just ditch the party entirely.

Probably not. Various people would yell at me. Being a legendary hero was exhausting.

“By the way, what did Cobb need me for?” Jorgen said.

“Cobb?” I said, jerking out of my thoughts. “Oh, Cobb didn’t say anything to me. That was an excuse so I could pull you away from those other people.”

Jorgen stopped, then groaned. “Spin, you can’t just-“

“You looked tired. And bored,” I defended. “You’ve been at it for a long time, and you don’t even like talking to those people.”

Jorgen just groaned again. “That’s not the point. And besides,  _ someone  _ from the flight has to talk to them, especially since you won’t.”

I paused. “Okay, sorry about that. But seriously, that day was as exhausting for you as it was everyone else. You should rest a little.” I raised my arms and gestured around. “This is a not-dead party! And we’re not dead. We should celebrate.”

Jorgen’s eyes just flickered back at the group we’d just left. “I should really-“

“Tell you what,” I interrupted him. “I’ll go find the others, and then we can all hang out and relax for a little bit. Then you can go back to convincing politicians that not all the new pilots are loose cannons and that the DDF deserves more support. I’ll even come with you, and not punch anyone or anything.”

“That’s a bit of a low bar…” Jorgen muttered, then shook himself slightly. “Alright, fine.” I grinned and went to playfully punch him on the arm, but he dodged. “Do you know where Rodge is? I thought I saw him leaving earlier.”

While I was being besieged by every politician and DDF official in existence, Rig had mostly been attracting the attention of engineers and programmers instead. Lucky bastard. 

I hummed slightly, considering how likely it was for one of the attending engineers to have pulled him off to show him their work. “I don’t know.”

“Let’s find out.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Randomly generated a word to use as a writing prompt, it came up "celebration". Like usual, finished writing and thought it was horse shit, turned out it wasn't that bad.
> 
> dk why I chose this title, exactly, but Anyway
> 
> _All my life I said  
>  I'm gonna be one of the greats  
> And now that I'm finally here  
> Ain't nothing about this is fake_
> 
> _It's the real thing_


End file.
